1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding a fishing rod under the observation of a fisherman who, at the critical moment, must take charge of the rod and implant the hook in the mouth of a fish. The fishing rod holder increases the ease but not necessarily the productivity of fishing, as that still depends upon the skill of the fisherman.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for a fisherman to put his fishing rod into a holder while he is waiting for a fish to strike as holding the pole over long periods of inactivity can be tiring. Some of the prior art fishing rod holders are spring-biased under control of a latch that is triggered when a fish bites, automatically jerking the fishing line and setting the hook. These devices take some of the sport out of fishing. Other of the prior art holders require that the fisherman maintain the rod under observation, so that, when a fish bites, he takes the rod out of the holder and into his hands, trying to land the fish in the usual way. Some of these latter devices are of the clamp type and all of them, insofar as known, are either cumbersome or difficult to use, failing in particular to give the fisherman quick access to his fishing rod.
While trolling, another problem with the prior art fishing rod holders is that the rod tends to bounce when the fishing tackle hits a temporary snag on the bottom. With spring-biased holders, a snag may apply sufficient force to trigger the latch, jerking the fishing line, frequently making the snag even worse or breaking the line. With clamp type rod holders, on the other hand, the force may cause the rod to open the clamp and bounce out of the holder, possibly falling into the water and being lost.
The period just as the fish starts to take the bait is critical and many fish have been lost because the fisherman was not quick enough to get his hands on the rod and jerk it in the necessary arc. None of the prior art fishing pole holders, insofar as known, provide a lever to assist the fisherman in the initial jerk and then free the rod so that the fisherman can land the fish in the normal manner.
Fishing is a sport that can be pursued throughout one's lifetime, however, sometimes it is difficult for a person who is physically challenged to jerk the pole with his hands as required to initially set the hook. None of the prior art devices address this need, either, with a holder that still requires the fisherman to act at the critical moment, setting the pole in motion with a lever which can be operated with a foot or the like.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need for a fishing rod holder for holding a rod while a fisherman is waiting for a strike, which holder is resistant to snags and allows for exceptionally quick release of the rod after setting the hook with a lever. There is also a need for a fishing rod holder with the above-mentioned attributes that can be rigged so that it is operable other than by hand.